tmetranslationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Beware of Landmines Acholi
1. If there has been fighting in your area there may be things such as landmines or other weapons left behind. These things may look very interesting but they can be very dangerous. If you pick up a landmine or other weapon it can explode and kill or injure you. needed here 2. Today we are going to learn about landmines and how to avoid being injured. Landmines are dangerous weapons. They are designed to blow your feet off or to kill you. needed here 3. A landmine is usually set off by stepping on it or by walking into a wire which is attached to it. But a landmine may be set off by picking it up or by moving it. Even if a landmine does not explode immediately, it can explode at any time. You should stay away from all landmines and other weapons! needed here 4. Landmines are used during conflicts or wars, to hurt enemies. They can also hurt you. They can kill you, or they can seriously injure you. For example you can lose a limb or be blinded. Now here's a question for you.... needed here 5. Are landmines dangerous? needed here 6. Yes needed here 7. or no? needed here 8. Press a button now. needed here 9. Yes, landmines are dangerous weapons. They can kill you or hurt you. needed here 10. What will happen if you pick up or step on a landmine? needed here 11. It may explode needed here 12. or nothing will happen? needed here 13. Press a button now. needed here 14. Yes, landmines may explode if you pick them up or step on them. They may not explode immediately, but, remember, landmines can explode at any time. needed here 15. When a war finishes or fighting stops you may feel safer, but there will be landmines and other weapons left behind. These are still very dangerous. They can still explode. needed here 16. So even if your area is peaceful and there is no fighting; landmines are still a threat. needed here 17. Even if a landmine is very old and does not look dangerous it can still explode and may kill you or hurt you. needed here 18. Now here are some questions for you.... needed here 19. Which of these is true? needed here 20. When a war or fighting finishes landmines are safe, needed here 21. or when a war or fighting finishes landmines are still dangerous? needed here 22. Press a button now. needed here 23. That's correct, when a war or fighting finishes landmines are still dangerous. needed here 24. Can landmines that look old or harmless still explode? needed here 25. Yes needed here 26. or no? needed here 27. Yes, even if landmines look old or harmless they can still explode. needed here 28. People are often injured picking up landmines, or trying to take them apart. needed here 29. Sometimes people think they can sell old landmines or other weapons for scrap metal. This is very dangerous. needed here 30. Sometimes it can be done without an explosion, but if the landmine does explode it will blow your hands off, blind you and sometimes kill you. It can also kill or injure people around you. needed here 31. Sometimes whole families have been injured because someone has taken a landmine into the house. Landmines may look very interesting, but do NOT touch them or any other weapon. needed here 32. Why is it a bad idea to try to sell the scrap metal from landmines? needed here 33. The landmine may explode while you are touching it, needed here 34. or you can't make much money from scrap metal? needed here 35. That's right. If you touch landmines they can explode at any time, causing serious injury or even death. needed here 36. You must be careful as there are lots of different types of landmines. needed here 37. They may look very different. Here are some pictures of different types of landmines ... needed here 38. Some landmines do not even look like weapons. They look very interesting and so attract young people and children. needed here 39. It is important to be aware of where your children are playing. needed here 40. Do all landmines look the same? needed here 41. Yes needed here 42. or no? needed here 43. That's right, there are lots of different types of landmines. Some landmines do not even look like weapons. needed here 44. Which of these is a land mine? needed here 45. That's right. Many landmines do not look like weapons. needed here 46. Landmines can be found in many different places. They are sometimes in fields where crops are grown. They can be in other places as well, for example on roads and paths or near water supplies. needed here 47. They may be placed on top of the ground or buried underground. Usually areas with landmines have not been used very much so they are often overgrown. This can make it very difficult to see the danger. needed here 48. Landmines are usually hidden. If you can see something that may be a landmine, there will probably be many others that you cannot see. needed here 49. When you are in an unfamiliar area you must be particularly careful. needed here 50. Which of these is true? needed here 51. Landmines can only be found in crop fields, needed here 52. or landmines can be found in many different places? needed here 53. That's correct, landmines can be found in many different places - for example on roads or paths or near water supplies. needed here 54. If you look carefully will you always be able to see landmines? needed here 55. Yes needed here 56. or no? needed here 57. You're right! Landmines can be buried underground or very well hidden. needed here 58. Now that you have learnt about landmines, we will give you some useful advice. If a landmine explodes, you must try to be calm. needed here 59. If you or another person is injured, you should try to get medical help. needed here 60. Remember: once a landmine has exploded, it is very likely that there are other landmines in the area. needed here 61. In an area where a landmine has exploded which of these is true? needed here 62. People are in danger as there are likely to be other landmines nearby, needed here 63. or people are safe because the explosion has finished? needed here 64. That's correct, if one landmine has exploded there are likely to be more in the area. needed here 65. Let's talk about what to do when you think you are in a landmine area. If you have seen something you think is a landmine, or a landmine has exploded nearby you may be in a landmine area, or you may have seen a warning sign. needed here 66. The sign will usually include this image, but other signs may be used instead. So what should you do if you think you are in a landmine area? needed here 67. If you see a landmine you must never touch it or play with it. It is very dangerous. If you think there are landmines around you, tell other people to STAY AWAY. needed here 68. Other people should not walk towards you, as this would put them in danger too. If possible they should find someone with experience of landmines to help. needed here 69. If you see a landmine, is it safe to touch it or play with it? needed here 70. Yes needed here 71. or no? needed here 72. That's right! You must never touch a landmine or play with it. Landmines are extremely dangerous. needed here 73. If you are in a landmine area, should you: needed here 74. Shout for people to come and help you, needed here 75. or tell people to stay away? needed here 76. That's right. You should tell people to stay away and fetch help if possible. needed here 77. Often no help is available, so you have to move. You must turn around and try to walk only where your feet touched the ground before. needed here 78. If you are on a path, turn around and stay on the path as you go back out of the dangerous area. Move slowly and carefully. Don't run. needed here 79. Look carefully at the ground where you are walking and avoid anything that could be a small part of a landmine. needed here 80. Sometimes there are wires connected to landmines. If you touch one of these wires the landmine may explode. The wires may be plastic coated, painted green, rust or earth coloured. They may be very difficult to see. Look carefully and stay calm. needed here 81. There may not be any help available. If you have to move, how should you do it? needed here 82. Run away from the area quickly, needed here 83. or turn around carefully and try to walk only where your feet have touched the ground before? needed here 84. That's correct. It is dangerous to move, but if there is no help available, try to walk only where your feet have touched the ground before. needed here 85. If wires are attached to landmines are they always brightly coloured? needed here 86. Yes needed here 87. or no? needed here 88. That's right. Wires attached to landmines are often green or earth-coloured, and difficult to see. needed here 89. When you know that an area has landmines in it, you must remember that this area is always dangerous. It will not be safe until all landmines have been removed. needed here 90. If you discover a landmine area you should report it to your local authority. This may be the village chief, policeman or soldiers. You can put some warning signs outside the dangerous area. This will tell other people of the danger. needed here 91. Landmine experts, who are people with special training and equipment, can make the area safe. needed here 92. No one in your village who is not a landmine expert should try and do this unless they have had training and are expert in landmines. Magic and witchcraft cannot destroy landmines. needed here 93. What should you do if you discover a landmine area? needed here 94. Report it to your local authority, needed here 95. or keep quiet and tell no-one? needed here 96. Yes! If you discover a landmine area you should report it to your local authority and put warning signs outside the dangerous area. needed here 97. Who is able to destroy a landmine safely? needed here 98. Only someone with special training, needed here 99. or anyone who has seen a landmine before? needed here 100. That's correct. To safely destroy a landmine, you need special training. needed here 101. You have learnt a lot about landmines today. The most important fact is that they are always dangerous. Never go near them or play with them. needed here 102. That was the wrong answer. Let’s go back and listen again. needed here 103. Sorry! Wrong answer. needed here 104. Hello. The title of this lesson is “ Beware of Landmines! ”. To begin, press the arrow pointing to the right. After you have finished this lesson the arrow pointing down will take you to the quiz. To listen again press the middle button. needed here 105. You’ve now finished the lesson. Well done! Now press the arrow pointing down to play the quiz and try to win a gold star! needed here 106. Correct! needed here 107. “Beware of Landmines!” needed here